Littlest Pet Shop: Scotland Warriors
by HouseCity101
Summary: When Minka Mark becomes a former Scotland Warrior, by their leader, Vinnie Terrio, she needs help from him to train hard in order to stop the evil Witchit Twins! Join Minka and Vinnie as they follow there dreams into becoming Scotland Warriors!


**HouseCity101 here and I'm finally going to give you the first episode of Scotland Warriors! Sorry I took so long but anyway, its finally here! The reason I was taking too long was that I was trying to make the theme song for the fanfic so I decided to make a parody song from the that Nick show "Rocket Monkeys" which is a really good theme song!**

**Anyway, I do not own LPS,PR or RM. The belong to there respective owners.**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

**3! 2! 1!**

**Ka-boom!**

**Scotland Warriors!**

**There the Scotland Warriors, the warriors from Earth!**

**Minka wants to be a hero, but she's easy to replace!**

**Minka wants to be the bravest, she wants to be the best! But she's not the coolest, she also has bad breath!**

**Scotland Warriors! x3**

**Give her a mission, she'll do her best!**

**But best is relative, so Vinnie won't forget!**

**Scotland Warriors!**

**Vinnie: Go Minka!**

* * *

**Minka The Scotland Warrior**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Medieval Scotland, and we see a young person in warrior armor about to take down one of her enemies...a wooded dummy which was badly hand drawn as an enemy soldier.

?: Okay...here goes nothing!

She angrily stared at the enemy until she was about to fight it.

?: *holds sword up* Prepare to face yer doom!

She charged to the wooden dummy and succeeded in defeating it by stabbing the figure with her sword until she heard someone.

?: Alright Minka! Its just a dummy!

The person took of her helmet and revealed to be a pink monkey named Minka Mark. Minka's dream was to join her biggest idols, The Scotland Warriors so she can be victorious against the kingdom's villainous foes, The Witchit Twins.

Minka: Ah come on Nadira! I was just practicing!

Nadira Mark is known to be Minka's owner who wants to protect Minka at all cost, but she always fails.

Nadira: I know, but you cant just keep playing with that sword of yours! Its too dangerous!

Minka: Nadira, I'm not playing with it...*holds sword up* I was practicing it! To become a Scotland Warrior!

Nadira: But Minka, being a Scotland Warrior is too dangerous for you! What if you go up against...*turns to see The Witchit Twins dark kingdom* The Witchit Twins!

Minka: I don't know who "The Witchit Twins" are, but I'm not a little monkey anymore, and I just want to follow my dream as a Scotland Warrior! I'm tired of you over-protecting me! So just give me a chance. Please?

Nadira sadly sighed.

Nadira: Alright. All try not to be over-protective for ya.

Minka starts to happily hug Nadira.

Minka: Oh thank you Nadira! Your the best owner ever!

* * *

Somewhere in the Scotland Kingdom, Queen Blythe Baxter was seen being sad while sitting on her throne.

Queen Blythe: Where is he?

A Scotland Warrior appeared in front of the queen's guards. His name was Vinnie Terrio and he was the leader of the Scotland Warriors. He use to be dumb and immature, but with help from his owner, he has plenty of sense into him!

Vinnie: Your highness. I have discovered that you are unhappy today today. What is wrong?

Queen Blythe: Its nothing, Vinnie. We always keep getting defeated by our enemies...*Blythe and Vinnie look at the view of The Witchit Twins dark kingdom by the window* The Witchit Twins!

Vinnie: I know! We need to think of something to stop them before they terrorize the kingdom!

Queen Blythe: I know! You need to bring in a new member so we put an end to The Witchit Twins' evil plans!

Vinnie: But where are w going to get someone new to join the warriors!?

Queen Blythe: That's your job! I'm counting on you and the warriors, Vinnie!

Vinnie: I won't fail you, your highness!

Vinnie ran out into the doors and went out to find the new member of the Scotland Warriors.

* * *

The next day, Nadira was sleeping in bed, unaware on what Minka was doing. Minka was pushing a catapult to her right direction.

Minka: Alright! Lets make this day count!

?: MINKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

It was Nadira, who was running up to Minka, terrified.

Nadira: What are you doing with that catapult!?

Minka: I'm going to go on that catapult and find the Scotland Warriors!

Nadira: But Minka, its not safe for you! What if you land on a tree and die!?

Minka: That won't happen because I will try!

Nadira: Minka, No!

Minka climbed up to the catapult, launched herself and flew off!

Minka: Yeah!

Nadira: Minka!

After Minka shot herself out of the catapult, she was flying high in the sky until she was about to land on her biggest idols...

Here we see Vinnie laying on his beach chair with his sunglasses on and drinking an icy beverage.

Vinnie: Ahhhh...Nothing never ruins this beautiful day! Warm sun, cool beverage, pink monkey about to land on me...*popping his eyes out and screamed*PINK MONKEY ABOUT TO LAND ON ME?! AAAAAHHH!

Minka: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Vinnie: *taking off his sunglasses*AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Vinnie and Minka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Screen moves to an opera singer...

Opera Singer: Laaaaaaaaaaaa-! *gets hit with a mace and dies*

Screen moves back to Vinnie and Minka.

Vinnie and Minka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

The two both scream until Minka crash lands on Vinnie. As Vinnie woke up from a terrible fall he had, he saw Minka lying dead!

Vinnie: *gasps,then sobs* Oh-no! What have I done! I'd killed a young pink monkey girl! I'm sorry Lord, I'm sorry! *cries*

Minka suddenly woke up and saw Vinnie crying, as she happily screams!

Minka: *happily screams* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I know you!

Vinnie: AAAAH! You do,who?!

Minka: *points finger at Vinnie's face* Its you,silly! Your Vinnie Terrio,leader of the Scotland Warriors! I'm your biggest fan! And wow! You were crying!

Vinnie: What?! Listen, I did not cry! I never cry!

Minka: Aw come on! Do you do that when you have a crush on someone!?

Vinnie: *blushes angrily* What?! I do not cry and do not have a crush on someone!

Minka: But I see you blushing! That means you have a crush on someone! *holds on to Vinnie and holds him up to her face* Do you know who I have a crush on?!

Vinnie: I don't know! Who?!

Minka: *puts Vinnie down and goes lovesick* Russell Ferguson!

Vinnie: Wait! You mean Russel?! Russell of the Scotland Warriors?! Yeah I do have him! He is one of the smartest members of all!

Minka: *points finger at Vinnie* Who do you have a crush on?!

Vinnie: *blushes* I told you already, I don't have a crush on anybody!

Minka: Come on, just tell me! I won't tell anyone! I'm good at keeping secrets!

Vinnie: Okay!*comes down on Minka* I have a crush on...**ZOE TRENT!**

Minka: *smiles*Ooooooooh!

Vinnie: What?

Minka: *sings loud* Vinnie and Zoe,sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Vinnie: Hey stop that! Everyone might hear you!

Minka: *continues singing loudly* First there's love, then there's marriage, then there a baby in a baby carriage! Hahahahaha!

Vinnie: Okay, okay! I have a crush on her, but she's the most awesome Scotland Warrior ever!

Minka: Really?!

Vinnie: *goes lovesick and sighs* Yeah! Zoe is one of the coolest warriors ever! I had a crush on her ever since and I never stop crushing on her!

Minka: *smiles and writes this on her diary* Go on!

Vinnie: Well, I do happen to know that she's smoken hot when she fights monsters and the way when she has her hair down! Ahhhh!

Minka: *finishes writing and puts away her diary* Well that was very nice Vinnie! I hope she'll get to know you more soon!

Vinnie: Yeah! Hey, what's your name anyway?

Minka: Oops! Sorry, I didn't introduce myself! I am Minka Mark of Medieval Scotland! And I wanna be a Scotland Warrior!

Vinnie: *screams* WHAT!? You can't possibly be a Scotland Warrior!

Minka: Dude, come on! I can be a Scotland Warrior!

Vinnie: Well...okay! Maybe tomorrow, I can see what I can do! Okay,Short-Stuff?

Minka: *cheerfully* Okay! *happily runs away* Bye Vinnie! I enjoyed meeting you!

Vinnie: Okay! Haha! Oh boy!

* * *

**I'm gonna stop here for a sec! Nadira was from Power Rangers and I decided to make her Minka's owner until Minka's real owner is revealed! Part Two will come soon! Good-bye :D!**


End file.
